LCD monitors are commonly used on lap-top computers. Such monitors convert an analog display signal such as one generated for a cathode ray tube (CRT) display to a digital signal to control individually addressable pixel elements. The LCD monitors are referred to as analog LCD monitors. Many applications such as games cause a change in the resolution and refresh rates of monitors to provide a better display of their output to a user. Autophase adjustments are initiated by a user when they notice interference on the display. The adjustment is initiated by pressing a button on the display or via a menu option.
Interference generally results when sync rates and polarities do not match the resolution and refresh rates of the display device. Some analog CRT monitors automatically adjust frequency and polarity of horizontal and vertical synchronization signals when the synchronization signals are changed. However no such automated adjustments are performed for LCD and other digital monitors converting analog display signals.